Sasunaru kiss rewritten
by nannodayo
Summary: It was always a contest, for them, to see who come out on top. Sasunaru kiss from ep. 3 rewritten. Slash.


_A/N: it's midnight as I write this, might regret it later, but whatever. I only started watching Naruto today – I'm up to episode 8 – so keep that in mind if anything is OOC or I've made mistakes regarding the whole plotline. I don't actually know how old they are meant to be, so I'm saying 15._

Naruto crouched on the desk, staring down the apparently-popular Sasuke Uchiha. The other boys' eyes were cold and challenging as they glared at each other. _What the hell is with this guy? He seems totally normal, a bit of a jerk, but normal – so why is everyone so obsessed with him?_

Before he could ponder Sasuke any further, he was bumped from behind, abruptly finding his mouth pressed to his new-found rival's. For a moment, they just stared at each other, eyes wind and uncomprehending. In the next moment, it was mutually understood that neither of them were going to back down from this. The Uchiha moved first, closing his eyes and moving his lips against Naruto's. For a split second, Naruto's eyes widened a fraction, before he too slid them shut and entered the fierce battle of wills.

Sasuke nudged his ankles, and Naruto, taking the hint, moved them out from under him to sit down on the desk. Pulling him closer by the hips, Sasuke licked the other boy's lips, causing Naruto to shiver slightly, before parting said lips to welcome him. Their tongues slid against each other, both of the smooth muscles trying to overpower the other. Sasuke's thumbs stroked him lightly through his horrendously orange jumpsuit where his hands were still on Naruto's pelvis. Not to be outdone, Naruto slid his hands into the other boy's black hair, his subconscious commenting on how wonderfully soft it was.

Naruto didn't even consider the fact that he was kissing a boy. It didn't matter, not when it was a contest – that's all it was, anyway, a contest; he _would not _let this guy be better than him.

For his part, Sasuke was idly enjoying himself. Naruto was different, alright – all the idiot girls at school were annoying, vapid and boring. He was not any of those – he was a _challenge_, someone prepared to take him on – it was refreshing, and his kissing wasn't half bad, either. The boy was fiercely trying to tell him what he didn't have the chance to through his lips, and it was working. His kiss said, _I'm not impressed by you, you have to earn that; _it said, _You're not that cool, and I __will__ be better than you. _In the back of his mind, he admitted that he hadn't been this turned on in a while.

Giving up on all restraint, caring little for the fact that most of the class was probably staring at them, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto slightly to pull the boy onto his lap. Once he was there, they merely stared at each other for a moment, heavy breaths mingling, and Naruto, with a determined look on his face, moved forward –

- at the exact moment that half of the girls in the room got nosebleeds so intense that many of the guys were yelling out in a panic and shouting about getting a doctor. Coming back to themselves, Sasuke and Naruto separated, with each of them promising nonverbally that _this wasn't over. _

Neither of them spoke of it after that day, and even they were forced to work together as part of the same team, they fought frequently. It would always start verbally, usually due to a sharp jab by Sasuke, and the two of them would bicker until Naruto got _really_ pissed and tried to hit him. It was hardly ever anything serious, and usually culminated with the two boys rolling around on the ground, each trying to pin the other down. Sometimes – rarely, but sometimes – at any point of this process Sasuke would groan angrily before kissing Naruto in the most harsh, hateful way possible. Such an action would leave the latter laying in the dirt, trying to figure out what had just happened as Sasuke stalked away.

If you asked Sakura, they were just relieving sexual tension, but neither of them would ever agree to such a thing.

It was just a contest, after all, to decide who would come out on top.

_~end_

_A/N: uh, well I'm not really sure what I just did, and I'm almost positive that there are continuity errors, but whatever. Shoot me a review?_


End file.
